Many products require the application of rings or other supporting components to the outside of rounded or non-flat surfaces. Often these supporting components need to be adhered to the rounded surfaces via an adhesive or glue. However, application of the component on these non-flat surfaces is difficult due to their curving surface. Thus, the force required for application of these components is frequently provided through the use of manual application by a user which results in uncontrolled and generally uneven force being supplied to the adhesive while at the same time creating a bottleneck in the manufacturing process due to the manual work. As a result, this can lead a lower product life span and a more expensive product.